


Kinky One-Shots

by xenous



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenous/pseuds/xenous
Summary: A series of kinky one-shots/drabbles.Most recent:Rating: ExplicitRelationship: Howard Donald/Mark OwenContains: Puppy play, spanking, blow jobs, anal sexWord count: 5511





	1. Asphyxiation (Mark/Robbie, E)

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as an A-Z but I only actually managed to get to B (well done, me). Instead, this is now where I'm going to post fics involving kinks that I'm either not as familiar with or not confident enough to post by themselves. The idea is that it might encourage me to write about different subjects than usual and I might learn some new things along the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A is for asphyxiation.  
> Erotic asphyxiation is the intentional restriction of oxygen to the brain for the purposes of sexual arousal.
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Relationship: Mark Owen/Robbie Williams  
>  **Contains: Asphyxiation, anal sex, rough sex, handcuffs, gags**  
>  Word count: 2701

Mark waited patiently on the inside of his door for Robbie to arrive. He had a whole evening planned and changed rooms especially for the night to ensure there would be no interruptions. He thought it was time for him and Robbie to switch things up a bit; Mark wanted to be in control for once.

"He said two-one-eight, right?" Robbie thought to himself, not realising he was actually talking out loud.

Mark heard the confused man talking to himself in the hallway and peaked through the peephole in the white door. There, across the hall, stood Rob. He was just about to bang on the adjacent room’s door when Mark whipped open his own door and stomped over to him.

"I said two-two-one, you idiot."

"Oh… whoops," Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed Rob by the collar. "Woah!"

Mark dragged Robbie into the dimly lit room, and before he let go of his grip on the other boy, he made sure the door was locked. Their band mates had a history of bad timing and letting themselves in to each other’s rooms without any prior notice. Mark just knew they would find them in his new room somehow. Better safe than sorry.

"You’re in a real mood tonight, mister." Robbie tugged on his shirt collar, trying to release it from the smaller boy’s fist.

"Why are you talking? Move!" Mark pushed Robbie in the direction of the bed, letting go of his shirt as he did so. The other boy’s out of character reaction surprised Robbie. He was usually the one giving orders. He knew that Mark was planning something.

Mark pointed at the bed, "Sit."

Rob huffed loudly as he undid the first three buttons of his black shirt. He sauntered over to the neatly made bed, and plunked down on it, bringing his legs up to rest on the mattress with him.

While he did this, Mark dragged one of his suitcases out of the wardrobe and opened it up on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked nervously.

Mark gave the younger boy a smirk, "Getting ready to play."

"Oh," Robbie said suspiciously… a new room, Mark telling him what to do… this was _different_.

"Well, hurry up so I can do you already." The impatience was extremely evident in his voice.

"I don’t think so Rob," came a stern voice from the end of the bed.

"That’s not fair!" Robbie whined.

"I never complain, so you can’t either." Mark tried not to crack a smile.

"Ugh! I hate being bottom." Robbie sounded like a little child whining about eating their vegetables. Mark’s head was buried in his suitcase.

"Good."

"Good?" Robbie immediately retorted, "Do you enjoy my suffering?

Before even finishing his sentence, Robbie knew how much of a stupid question that was.

Suddenly Mark sprang up from his spot on the floor and crawled onto the bed to straddle his lover. Robbie didn’t need an answer; the look in Mark’s eyes said it all. All of this anticipation sent a tingling up Robbie’s spine and back down to his already hardening cock.

"Now... uh, Mark, you’re not gonna hurt me, are you?"

Mark glared at him, "Didn’t I tell you to shut up?"

Robbie raised an eyebrow and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Mark had never been domineering before, and Robbie had never thought about it until now.

Mark reached into the pocket of his trackuit bottoms and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. He reached over to the bedside table and placed them down next to a tall bottle of lubricant.

"Now, don’t talk, don’t squirm and most importantly, do not touch yourself or me unless I tell you to. Got it?"

Robbie’s playful smile faded and was replaced by a nervous one.

"The only reason I’m not cuffing you, is to see if you’ll be good and obey me."

"But..." Robbie wanted to get Mark angry.

"Shut up! Don’t give me a reason to hit you, Rob."

Robbie nodded obediently and put his arms down at his sides as the smaller man slid off his watch, placing it down softly next to the handcuffs.

"Take off your trousers."

Robbie immediately obeyed for fear of being beaten. He was so nervous and anxious, that getting his belt buckle undone seemed nearly impossible. He must have been taking too long because Mark was beginning to grumble under his breath. The flustered singer, after much difficulty, slipped his belt out from the loops of his trousers, and undid the fly.

"Leave that here." Mark took the studded leather strip from Robbie’s sweaty hands and dropped it down next to him on the sheets. Robbie could only imagine what Mark had in store for him now. As he slid his pants down to his ankles, he caught sight of the tube of lube on the bedside table.

"I’m not using any, if that’s what you’re wondering."

Robbie froze when Mark spoke. Mark had been watching his every move like a hawk. Robbie gulped, "Markie, it’ll hurt like fuck."

Mark cupped Robbie’s chin and bent down so their lips were inches apart.

"Exactly. You’ll take it, and you’ll like it."

Robbie’s eyes doubled in size as he was flipped over onto his stomach. Now lying face down, Robbie felt two cold hands running up the back of his thighs, just stopping at his arse. Robbie couldn’t help a little groan escape his throat when those hands started massaging the inside of his legs.

"If there is one thing that you've taught me, Rob, it's how to be naughty."

Robbie pulled his face off the pillow, forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to speak, "Really?"

All of a sudden Robbie was pulled backwards, so he was on his knees in front of the other man, taking him completely by surprise.

"Yep. Rule number one: play rough."

With that, Mark reached across to his suitcase and pulled out a tie before bringing it up to Robbie’s quivering lips. The smell of Mark’s skin was sweet with a hint of cigarette smoke. Robbie closed his eyes, waiting to be gagged by the beautiful man behind him; his entire body was shaking from the lack of physical activity and nerves. His pulse was beating faster and faster as he felt Mark’s fingers lightly brush his temples. Mark tied the knot at the back extra tight, making Robbie wince when a few strands of his hair were pulled into it.

Mark reached around Robbie’s frame again and this time grabbed hold of his shirt with both hands and ripped it open. Buttons went flying and fell scattered all over the bed in front of them. Mark quickly disregarded the ruined shirt, throwing it onto the carpeted floor and gripped the taller boy’s shoulders insanely tight.

"Rule two: be a tease." He dug his fingernails into the pale flesh, so much so that the skin started to break, causing Robbie to moan and wiggle, mixing both pain and pleasure.

Mark moved his hands father down Robbie’s chest while biting his left earlobe. This drove Rob nuts, and Mark knew it. Mark’s dancing tongue traced the inside of Robbie’s ear and continued its way down his neck, stopping at his ticklish spot. He bit down gently at first, and then proceeded to bite until he tasted the first hint of blood.

"Hmm... ahh, Ma-ie!"

Mark smirked and moved his hands painfully slow rubbing lower and lower until they were at the waistband of Robbie’s pants, concealing his throbbing cock.

Rob was about to burst when Mark decided to take his hands off of him completely. Robbie turned his head to look back at his lover, but was pushed back onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ummf!"

Mark pulled Robbie’s underwear off in one swift motion. Robbie couldn’t take his weight pressing his semi-erect cock into the mattress, and he couldn’t refrain from eliciting a cry for help either. Mark placed a hand on the middle of Robbie’s back to keep him down, as he unbuttoned his shirt with the other. He threw it aside and began working on his trousers next. His raging hard on was begging for more room in his trackies.

"And number three: play unfair."

Mark bent down and placed sticky wet kisses down Robbie’s back, and over his ass. Mark was getting just as impatient as Rob and was done being nice. He slid himself on top of Rob, his hard cock resting on his arse. He bit down again on the dried puncture on Robbie’s neck, making the younger boy cringe.

Mark’s heart pounded in his chest, as did Robbie’s and both men needed release badly.

"Roll over. I want to see your face while I fuck you senseless."

Mark lifted himself off of Robbie so he could roll onto his back and Mark stared as his lover readjusted himself on the bed. He was interrupted when Robbie tried to get his attention.

"Ma-! Fuum!" Mark decided to un-gag Robbie to hear what he had to say.

"Mark…" He was out of breath from screaming into the gag, "Cuff me... I don’t think I can be trusted. Cuff me."

Mark shrugged and reached over the to the bedside table once more to retrieve the handcuffs. He took one of Robbie’s arms and cuffed his wrist to the bedpost and the other wrist to the opposite post. The posts weren’t as far apart as the posts on his bed at home were, which was a shame because he really wanted Robbie to feel what it’s like to be stretched so much. But to make up for it, Mark planned on stretching other things.

He let the gag stay out of Robbie’s mouth, but warned him not to talk,

"If you make any noise, I swear I will hurt you." Robbie didn’t take this as a threat, but more of an incentive. He wanted Mark on the edge; he wanted Mark to hurt him. He was starting to really enjoy this whole new dominating persona Mark had discovered.

Mark roughly grabbed Robbie’s legs and rested them on his shoulders. The muscles in Rob’s legs screamed at the awkward position they were in. He was not used to it at all. Mark adjusted himself so he was at Robbie’s entrance,

"Number four: don’t take no for an answer," and without warning began pushing himself into Robbie’s tight hole.

"Ah!" Robbie’s eyes slammed shut as he felt the head of Mark’s cock slide into him. He bit his lip and looked up at the boy hovering over him. His eyes were glowing with lust and power, but instead of yelling at Robbie for talking, he pushed into him as fast as he could, with as much force as he could muster. Rob’s muscles tightened around Mark’s dick so much so that it was nearly impossible to get in without the aid of lube. But Mark knew better… he wasn’t going to be nice.

Robbie writhed underneath the smaller man as he pushed in more and more of his cock. It was incredibly difficult for Rob not to say anything under the extreme pain he was in.

"Fuck, Rob! Loosen up. Goddamn, I know you’re not this tight… you’re such a whore."

Mark pulled out about an inch and plunged back into Robbie harder than he did before.

"How many guys have fucked you? Huh? How many?"

Robbie pulled against his restraints and away from his lover. The pain was too much, like it wasn’t bad enough with lube.

Mark continued interrogating him, "Answer me! How many guys have you let fuck you?" He was now thrusting almost his entire length into Robbie, having no mercy for the boy beneath him.

"J-ju-just you." Robbie could barely speak, and it took more energy to keep his eyes open now that Mark began pumping his dick in time with his thrusts.

"Good boy."

Robbie’s dick was slick with pre-come, and it made it easier for Mark to jerk it off.

"Five: shit… fucking beg!" Mark threw his head back and slammed his eyes shut as he felt a bubbling begin to start in the pit of his stomach. When Robbie felt Mark stop pumping his dick, he opened his eyes to see Mark holding the leather belt above his sweat covered body.

"Beg to, naa, come. Beg me to let you come." Robbie screamed as Mark slammed into his prostate,

"Fuck! Markie… I need to, p-please Mark!"

Mark continued thrusting into him as he wrapped the belt around Rob’s neck. The pain was turning into pleasure as Mark established a steady rhythm of going in and out by his entire length. He held on to the belt with one hand and continued pumping Robbie’s dick with the other. The intensity of the blood pumping through their bodies was incredible, and the lack of oxygen to Robbie’s brain was making his approaching orgasm even more intensified. Red marks were starting to form on his wrists from him pulling on the handcuffs, and the metal was scraping the wooden posts. Robbie gasped for air, but couldn’t take any in. It was the most desperate he has been for anything, ever. He bucked his hips up into Mark’s hand when he swiped the sensitive slit with his thumb. Every time Mark pushed into him, he’d push down on his cock, savouring every second.

"Shit... you gonna come?" Mark looked down at his lover and bit his nipple.

Robbie’s mind was spinning, and the room was getting darker. He didn’t know if he was blacking out, or if the power was dying. He clenched his fists, and he squeezed his muscles tight around Mark’s cock. Mark’s motions were so rhythmic that the beat could be played out on drums. Drums... like the pounding in his head matching the pounding of Mark’s prick driving into him at an insanely fast pace.

"Come for me, Rob... fuck... come." The moans and groans coming from Robbie drowned out the sound of Mark’s voice. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. He needed to come. Now!

Robbie’s eyes went wide, and Mark released the belt from around his lover’s neck. Robbie took a deep breath and exhaled as he came.

"Mark! Fuck! Fuck… ahh I’m coming... shit!"

Robbie came all over Mark’s hand and his own stomach. Mark soon followed, riding through his own orgasm, and spilled every last drop he had in him.

"Fuck... six: come last."

Time seemed to stop as the two boys returned from their land of ecstasy. Robbie’s head throbbed as well as his arse. It did in fact hurt like hell, but he wasn’t complaining.

Mark pulled out of Robbie and collapsed onto the empty space next to him. Neither of them spoke until their breathing returned to normal, Mark broke the silence.

"I love you, you know." Robbie considered this a corny line coming from someone who just fucked his brains out and called him a fucking whore. But he loved him too all the same.

"I love you too. Ow…" His leather belt was still loosely wrapped around his neck, so Mark lazily lifted Rob’s head to undo the buckle in the back. The strap had left behind a thick red mark, which was sure to turn into quite the bruise by the morning. Mark and Robbie just lay there on the bed for several more minutes before either of them spoke again.

"Mark?" Mark looked up at the innocent sounding boy who was now tracing lines up and down his stomach with his index finger.

"Yeah?"

Robbie looked about the room searchingly and then fixed his eyes upon Mark again, "Where did you _really_ get those ideas from?"

Mark pushed himself up on to his elbow and shrugged, "Dunno."

Robbie grinned from ear to ear and pulled Mark’s body closer to him, knocking Mark off of his elbow and unto his chest.

"Well, I liked it, so whatever freaky late-night TV you’ve been watching, keep watching it."

Mark offered a sweet smile and rested his head on Robbie’s chest.

"Whatever you want, Rob."


	2. Bondage (Jason/Mark, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for bondage.  
> Shibari is a Japanese style of bondage which involves tying a person up using simple yet visually intricate patterns, usually with several pieces of thin rope.
> 
> Rating: Teen  
> Relationship: Jason Orange/Mark Owen  
>  **Contains: Bondage**  
>  Word count: 1272

"You want me to do what?" Mark looked up to find Jason staring at him incredulously, eyebrows raised.

"Tie me up." Mark licked his lips. "Erm... it's called shibari. I think it's Japanese."

"Japanese? And you're asking me because..."

Mark smiled a little nervously. "Well you always used to read those zen books, I guessed you'd have the most knowledge."

Jason almost chocked. "You thought I'd have the most knowledge at tying people up?"

"N-no, it's not just tying people up; it's artistic. The ropes are supposed to make patterns and it's supposed to be calm and stuff like meditation..." Mark's cheeks started to blush. "I just thought you'd be good at it."

"Mark, I don't even know anything about knots, this seems complicated."

"I've found a site that has simple instructions." He decided to result to begging. "Please, Jay, just help me out... just once."

Jason took a second to think about it. "It depends... will you be naked?"

Mark's blush deepened. "Umm... do you want me to be naked?"

Grinning slyly, Jason decided. "Definitely!"

* * *

Mark was the one who bought the rope - a dark black colour that he knew would contrast well with his pale skin. He then spent the next few days in anxious anticipation, excited but also extremely nervous about the idea of what was to come.

Three days later, Mark heard a knock on his hotel room door, just after he had finished unpacking his suitcase. Opening the door, he found Jason stood there, hands in his pockets, looking as calm as ever.

"Want to get straight to it, then?" Mark found himself nodding, following the taller man over to the king-sized bed in the centre of the room.

"I have the instructions open on my laptop so... I guess I'll just, um, get undressed."

As Mark shyly started to strip his clothes, Jason busied himself with reading and re-reading the instructions just to make sure he didn't mess anything up. Mark felt increasingly awkward with each item of clothing he shed; he'd always felt insecure about his body, but Jason had requested it so...

Rubbing his arms together to keep himself warm and to keep the nerves at bay, Mark climbed on to the bed and watched Jason's eyes flicking intently back and forth over the screen. Intimidated wasn't the correct word... but he already felt a loss of power due to his lack of clothes in comparison to Jason. He didn't quite know how he felt about it, but he didn't _dislike_ it.

Jason picked up the rope, unwinding it and running his fingers up and down the soft material. Mark watched from his seat on the bed as the other man stretched and pulled on the rope; it was definitely sturdy enough.

When Mark looked up to meet Jason's eyes, he found a dark gleam staring back at him. He swallowed, his chest rising and falling at an increasing rate as he waited.

"Get on your knees," Jason spoke evenly, allowing Mark time to get comfortable in his new position. "Now turn around." Mark obeyed. He stared at the wall, feeling the heat of Jason's approach.

He took a deep breath as he felt the rope slide over his chest, just above his nipples. Jason reached around his slender body, then, to tie a series of knots down the smaller man's back. Mark could feel each occasional tug on the rope as Jason made sure he was bound just tight enough.

Ten minutes later, Mark looked down to find Jason making his way down his torso leaving a trail of knots in his wake. He slowly lifted the rope back around and over Mark's shoulders.

"Turn." Jason ordered. Mark had started to lose the feeling in his legs a little, but he managed to slowly turn around to face Jason. "Hold out your arms."

Mark watched as Jason securely tied his wrists, before working his way up his arms. A sharp breath was drawn out of him as Jason pulled on the rope and his arms were forced up towards his chest. Jason moved back down with the rope, making smaller knots as his crossed back and forth over his arms.

Mark watched the authority with which Jason held the rope and he started to feel a fire burning deep within him. His eyes flicked up to Jason's face, only to find his attention fully on the task at hand. 

Jason leaned over, pushing Mark on to his back and causing his head to spin as he pulled Mark's legs apart. Instinctively, Mark tried to close them again, filling the air with tension that he could've sworn was probably just in his head. Jason paused for a second allowing Mark's mind to catch up and relax his legs again. Wrapping the rope around his right thigh first, Jason then continued to pass the black strip over the top of Mark's cock, tying more knots as he went.

It didn't take much longer for Jason to reach the end of the rope, and he stepped back to admire his handiwork as Mark gave his binds a test. He wiggled and squirmed the best he could but realised that only his legs were able to freely move. He wondered how he looked.

"Wow," Whispering under his breath, Jason traced the rope the circled around Mark's middle. "Great colour choice."

"T-thanks." Mark stuttered and nervously smiled.

Jason continued to follow the pattern of the rope, pausing to push down on each and every knot, before pulling Mark up by his bound wrists. Mark sat up, face only inches from the other man's, the sudden awareness of his vulnerability seeping over him by the second. He knew it was stupid, and it would never end well, but he just wanted to kiss Jason, just anything that would stop this torturous staring.

Jason looked down, not knowing what to say; he didn't have a clue as to what could be going through Mark's head. Mark definitely had no complaints about how the rope felt on him, but he wondered what Jason was seeing. He was desperate to see the criss-cross of the black material across his body.

"God, you look good all tied up." Jason interrupted the silence. "Even though it might not be perfect... it's... beautiful."

The tone of Jason's voice almost startled Mark - it was must deeper than usual - so much so he barely even realised that he'd just been given a compliment. After a couple of seconds of hesitation, Mark somehow managed to conjure up a reply.

"Thanks for helping me with this. It honestly means a lot... if there's anything you want in return..."

A twitch of a smirk appeared on Jason's face. "Anything?"

"Well... um, within reason of course." Mark was starting to wonder if he'd maybe already pushed this too far... he was sat naked and bound on his hotel bed in front of one of his band mates. That should feel wrong, but for some reason, it just didn't.

"Alright," Jason said, pushing Mark back on to the mattress, hovering over him. "I'll take a kiss. Is that okay?"

Mark's heart lurched as he heard the words fall from Jason's lips, and his mind went completely blank before finally managing to nod. Jason slowly lowered his head until the lips brushed against each other, and Mark couldn't help but let out a soft, pleased groan. Jason's lips were so soft and warm and left wanting more. But Jason pulled back all too quickly and began to tug at Mark's bindings.

"We better start taking all this off... it's gonna take a while."


	3. Urophilia (Gary/Robbie, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Relationship: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams  
>  **Contains: Watersports, omorashi, alcohol**  
>  Word count: 1951

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written drunk Gary before but I find him adorkable when he's a bit tipsy.

Robbie didn't seem to visit as often as Gary would have liked, so whenever Rob came over from America, Gary always made sure to set some time aside to catch up. Usually, he would treat the whole band to a night out but tonight, everyone else had plans leaving the two men to resort to a quiet night in back at Gary's.

They decided to settle for a cheeky Chinese while Rob cracked out his non-alcoholic beer and Gary opened a nice bottle of red wine he'd been given as a Christmas present. He'd wanted to open it there and then, but told himself to save it for a special occasion... well, this was as good an occasion as any.

Pouring the red liquid into a glass, Gary stared at it, admiring the outside innocence of it. Then, he raised it to his lips to take a small sip, savouring the taste. It was so good that Gary tipped the glass back, draining it, and quickly topped it up again. He could feel Rob staring at him with a curious yet amused look on his face. Gary offered a smile.

"You don't mind me drinking, do you?"

Robbie shook his head. "Not at all, mate, you enjoy yourself for once."

Gary returned his smile, shifting to turn more towards Robbie. He took another big mouthful, once more dissecting the taste before slowly swallowing.

"I don't allow myself to crack open the expensive stuff too often. God, I'd end up bankrupt in no time."

Robbie laughed an took a sip from his own bottle. "I think I prefer you when you're drunk, Mr. Barlow. You're more fun when you let your hair down."

Gary turned to Robbie with a fascinated look. "Is that so?" he asked, taking another sip of wine.

That's what led to Gary drinking glass after glass, until not only was the first bottle empty, but a second was well on its way to joining it. Forget making it last; Gary couldn't care less anymore. Not when his head was swimming and he felt warm inside and couldn't stop smiling whenever Robbie spoke to him.

He wasn't listening to whatever Rob was blabbering on about, though, instead he was more fascinated with how the younger man's skin would feel beneath his fingertips. He reached out, softly placing his hand on top of Robbie's hairy arm, causing him to go silent. He stroked his way down until his hand was rested upon Robbie's, relishing in how the skin was so much softer here.

He wasn't quite sure when he moved closer, or if it was actually Robbie who closed the gap between them, but he could suddenly feel warm breath against his ear. Turning around, nearly startling himself with just how close the other man was, Gary slowly leaned in to place a kiss on Robbie's cheek, the stubble causing a pleasing roughness against his sensitive skin.

The two men sat back slightly, gazing into each other's eyes. Gary barely registered either of them moving, but before he knew it their hands were now linked together, palm-to-palm. He noticed Rob's gaze travelling down to acknowledge their joined hands, before moving back up to lock with Gary's eyes.

They looked so dark to Gary, only a weak lamp in the far corner of the room providing them with any illumination, he could barely distinguish the pupils from the irises.

"H-hey," Gary mumbled. He felt as though he was floating and all he wanted to do for the rest of time was stare at Rob, analysing every crease or hair or wrinkle, burning the image into his brain.

"Hey," Robbie replied, grinning at the clear drunken expression on the other man's face.

"Your face... it's... it's really nice. I-I like it." Gary confessed with a genuine smile. He tried to move his hand to touch Robbie's face again, but found that he couldn't, remembering that Rob was still holding on to it firmly.

"How much do you like it?"

Gary was caught off guard and needed to take a good moment to think up his answer as though it was the most difficult question in the world. "Erm... a lot. I think... a lot."

Robbie gave him a smile, and Gary congratulated himself on coming up with a seemingly satisfactory answer; now if only Rob would let go of his hands so he could touch his face again. Wine glass still in hand, Gary ducked his head to signal to Robbie he wanted another drink, encouraging him to let go.

The gears finally set into motion for Gary and he downed the last of his wine before placing the glass safely back on the table. With one hand now free, he raised it, aiming for Robbie's cheek, but Rob ducked his head just in time, causing the hand to land in his hair.

Gary didn't seem to mind too much; he let himself pet the dark locks of hair, much like a dog. He slowly let his hand slide down Rob's neck to rest on his shoulder, his eyes reaching the younger man's lips.

He didn't know how long he was staring for but it must have been some time as when he finally lifted his head, all he could see were Robbie's half-lidded eyes and felt the warmth of his lips upon his own. Gary started to fumble a little, but Robbie guided him, pulling him in closer and slipping in his tongue.

He groaned as he felt it pushing past his lips, meeting his own, and he curled his fingers into tight balls grasping onto Robbie's shirt. Breathing deeply through his nose, Gary's senses were overwhelmed by the scent of Rob's aftershave and he wanted more... he never wanted to lose that smell, but he was enjoying the kiss far too much to move.

That's when he shifted and felt the weight of his full bladder all too clearly. He pulled his lips away from the other man's.

"I really need a wee, Rob." Gary said in the best voice he could muster. Robbie, however, either didn't hear him or decided to ignore him, forcing their mouths together once more. Gary felt himself give in to the kiss, relishing the weight of the younger man pressing down on him.

He was definitely getting quite desperate now, though; he'd drunk nearly two bottles of wine without relieving himself all night. Although he knew he was wasted and would rather stay snuggled up with Rob, he knew that he needed to stumble his way to the toilet somehow as soon as possible.

Turning his head to rest on Robbie's shoulder, he tried to ask the other man for assistance between little hiccups. "Help me... to the loo, Rob, won't... you?"

Gary slurred as he tried to stand up. Robbie stood up with him, and keeping a tight hold of his hand, helped guide the drunken singer to the bathroom.

Gary reached inside the room, desperately trying to locate the light switch, but instead was roughly pushed against the door frame, Rob grabbing his wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head. Robbie began to assault Gary's mouth again, small moans escaping from his lips as he kissed along his jaw and down the side of his neck. The stubble tickled against Gary's sensitive skin causing him to squirm, reminding him of how close he was to the toilet he so desperately needed. Trying to string together a coherent sentence, Gary continued to struggle fruitlessly against the sober man.

"Rob, come on... I need to go."

Robbie only hummed against his neck in response before taking the skin between his teeth and starting to nip. Gary's hips bucked forward, causing a spike of arousal to soar through him as he came into contact with Robbie. The feeling was more intense than normal, though, the constant edge of pressure reminding him of how much he needed to piss.

"Rob," he tried again but was only ignored. Robbie ground his hips forwards, and Gary felt the intense pressure morphing into pain. It was getting to be too much; he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. "I'm gonna piss myself."

Robbie slowly moved his body away and for a second, Gary thought he was finally going to be let go. Instead, the taller man managed to flip him around, pressing his chest against the door frame, hands still pinned above his head. Gary suddenly felt a sneaky hand making its way around to his stomach, just above the waistband of his trousers. Robbie pushed down, and Gary thought he was going to lose it there and then; the heavy weight on his bladder kept increasing, causing the tiniest of leaks to escape into his briefs before he managed to stop the flow. He was totally trapped and it didn't look as though Robbie was going to let him go any time soon.

Robbie's voice breathed against his ear, "Are you gonna wet yourself like a little kid, Gaz?"

Gary let out a deep groan thinking he was going to do just that as the words sunk into his mind. The toilet was so close, not even four steps away... yet it was so far. Robbie needed to release him right now if he was to have any chance of making it in time, yet all he seemed to do was push down harder, adding to the already painful pressure on Gary's bladder.

"Rob, I... I can't..." he cut himself off with a strangled moan as Robbie's hand moved further down to begin palming at Gary's cock through his jeans, thrusting against his arse in time, as though trying to fuck him through all their layers of clothing. And Gary would have been more than happy for Rob to do just that, just at any other time - when he wasn't about to burst at any given second.

Robbie bit down hard on his ear, and Gary gave one last desperate fight, but it only helped in pushing him further over the edge; letting out a defeated sob, Gary let his forehead rest on the door frame as he let his poor, overworked muscles relax. He felt the warmth rush out of him immediately, soaking through his briefs and jeans, and running down his leg, but he didn't even care at this moment in time. The utter relief that washed throughout his body was so euphoric and dare he even admit... almost orgasmic, that he wasn't even able to think about the embarrassment he would feel later.

"That was naughty of you." Robbie's scolding voice returned to his ear.

Gary was panting uncontrollably and could only find enough energy to shrug. Hey, at least the floor wasn't carpet. As Rob released his hands, Gary let them flop back down to his sides as he slowly slumped down on to the floor, sitting in the puddle of his own urine. Robbie turned around and flipped on the light, almost blinding the both of them.

"Look at the mess you made. It's all over the floor, and you're soaked in your own piss." Robbie clicked his tongue in mock disapproval as Gary looked down to see the darkened wet patches all over his jeans. "Now you're going to have to get changed."

Gary gazed up at Rob in his drunken stupor and rested upon the self-satisfied tilt of his lips. He wanted to be annoyed with Rob, and he probably would have been under normal circumstances, but all he felt right now was content.

"H-help me change?" Gary asked in a usually uncharacteristic meek voice.

Robbie sighed over-dramatically before conceding. "Alright, mate, but just this once." 


	4. Puppy Play (Howard/Mark, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently saw a documentary on TV about puppy play and since Mark Owen is the literal human embodiment of an excitable puppy, this was created.
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Relationship: Howard Donald/Mark Owen  
>  **Contains: Puppy play, spanking, blow jobs, anal sex**  
>  Word count: 5511

“No.” Howard said.

He turned over onto his side and pulled his blanket over his head. It was four o’clock in the morning, and he did not want to get up. It was freezing outside and the absolute last thing he wanted was to leave the warmth that his duvet was currently providing. He definitely didn’t want to get out of his bed. Not a chance. Mark nudged him again.

“No.” He repeated, clinging to the blanket.

Mark whimpered, nudging Howard yet again and growing more and more disappointed with each ‘no’ that his lover muttered. After another few minutes of more whimpering and nudging, Mark took the blanket between his teeth and tugged with all his strength. Howard gripped the blanket tighter, refusing to let go even as Mark pulled as hard as he possibly could. Finally, he sat up so fast that he accidentally knocked the smaller man over and off of the bed completely.

“I said no! If you have to go so bad, go in your cage!” He shouted.

Without another word he laid back down and tugged the blanket back over his head. Mark glared at the lump on the bed from his place on the floor for just a moment, before hopping back up on the bed, the tags on his collar jingling together as he did so.

“Mark, I swear to God,” Howard chided, “If you piss on this bed, I will leave you here while I go out to the party tonight.”

Mark paused for a moment to think the threat over, then, deciding he didn’t want to risk Howard actually following through with it, climbed back down onto the floor. Reluctantly he crawled over to his cage and climbed in. It wasn’t that Mark didn’t like his cage; in fact, he loved being locked in there. It drove him positively wild when his Master kept him in his cage for hours at a time, going out to do as he pleased while leaving him there, even showing him off to their friends. However, he didn’t feel like spending the rather cold Christmas Eve and Christmas morning trapped in his cage instead of at the foot of Howard’s bed where he normally slept. And Mark knew too well that his cage was rigged; it was set up to close and lock whenever he went inside, and with his hands fastened securely in a pair of leather mittens, Mark wouldn’t be able to unlock it to get back out.

With a heavy sigh, Mark moved to the corner of his cage to relieve himself on the pile of newspapers sitting there. When he was finished, he crawled over to the other side, where a single blanket was waiting for him. He curled up beneath it and shifted to make himself comfortable, a slightly difficult task due to the plug shoved firmly into his rear end, a false tail attached to the end of it. Years of practice made it much easier, though, and soon he was in a comfortable position and slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

It was about eleven o’clock when Howard woke up again. This time, however, it was Mark’s insistent barking that awakened him. He pulled his pillow over his head, trying somewhat successfully to block out the noise. His guilt, however, prevented him from drifting back into slumber; the only reason Mark was barking was that he was so hungry. He knew that it was much later than he normally would have gotten up to feed him.

“Alright, alright.” He sighed, giving in at last. He tossed his blanket aside and got up, walking over to Mark’s cage and unlocking it. “Let’s get some breakfast.” He said.

Mark eagerly leapt out of his cage and followed Howard on all fours to the kitchen, their earlier dispute completely forgotten. He waited patiently at Howard’s feet as the taller man opened a container of food, mixing it up before emptying it into the dog bowl on the floor. He tossed the container in the sink as Mark ate, started up the kettle, and began searching through the fridge for something to eat himself. He settled for two eggs and a slice of toast. Just as Howard began eating his own meal, Mark finished with his and moved to sit at his feet, his head resting against Howard’s lap.

“No.” He said yet again. “You’ve had yours, so stop begging.”

He took his time with his meal, in no rush to get done. After a few minutes Mark crawled away and out of the kitchen. Howard stared after him for a moment, then shrugged it off and returned to his breakfast. He’d barely picked up his fork again when Mark returned, dropping a tennis ball by his feet.

Howard laughed, “Jesus, Mark, already? We just got up!” Despite his comment he picked up the ball, holding it over Mark’s head. “Sit.” He commanded. 

Mark sat back on his ankles, just like a good pup, and waited patiently. Howard smiled and tossed the ball across the room. Excitedly, Mark rushed after it, picking it up in his mouth and bringing it back to his Master. They continued their game for quite a while, Howard stealing bites of his food between throws. By the time Mark decided he was finished playing, Howard’s breakfast was long since gone.

* * *

Mark whined quietly out of boredom as he waited outside the bathroom door, curled up in a little ball on the floor. He’d been waiting nearly an hour for Howard to get out of the shower; sometimes he thought his Master took as much time as he could on purpose, just to torment him. It was still freezing outside, and all he wanted was to take his own bath and get warm. He jumped up as he heard the water turn off, and immediately began scratching at the door with his leather-bound hands and whining loudly.

“Cut that out, or I’ll put you in the garden for an hour.” Howard called out.

This time Mark chose to ignore his Master’s threats and continued whining, scratching even more intently than before. He just wanted to be with Howard and get warm. After a while he stopped altogether, listening for any sign that Howard was going to give in and open the door. When there was nothing, he barked loudly. Barely another minute passed before the door was swung open, nearly hitting him in the face. Howard stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist and otherwise naked.

“No!” He yelled. “Bad pup.” 

Mark just looked up at him with that well practised look of innocence plastered on his face. Annoyed, Howard reached down and grabbed Mark’s collar, dragging him away from the bathroom. He let out small yelps of protest, squirming helplessly as he was dragged through the house and to the kitchen. Howard let go of Mark’s collar for just one second to open the back door, but it was more than enough time for Mark to rush out of the room and away from him.

“Get back here!” He shouted, chasing after the smaller man.

Howard heard Mark climb up the stairs and angrily stomped after him, stopping at the top. He was met with complete silence.

“Mark...” He called, “Come on out, now. Don’t make me have to come and find you.”

Not a sound. He couldn’t hear a thing that would give Mark’s hiding place away. He walked down the hall, peeking into the bathroom, checking the tub and the cabinets but not finding Mark. Sighing he moved on to their bedroom. Mark wasn’t in his cage, or under the bed, or in the wardrobe, or even behind the bedside cabinet. Howard scratched his head for a moment, puzzled. Then it hit him; the guest room. He walked down the hall again, entering the guest room and immediately lifted the sheets, revealing Mark’s hiding place beneath the bed. Howard got to his knees but knew that he was too big to fit under the bed like Mark could.

“Get out of there.” He commanded. Mark inched backwards, away from him. “Mark, come here. Here. _Now._ ” Mark started to obey, then thought better of it and remained rooted to the spot. “Mark if you don’t come out of there by the time I count to five, I’m going to leave you here alone all night. One...” He stood up, sitting down on the bed and waiting for Mark to come out. “Two...”

Mark thought the situation over quickly. He didn’t want to be caught and have to go sit in the cold for an hour, but he didn’t want to have to stay home alone. He knew that Howard would do it; it wasn’t unusual for his Master to leave him when he was behaving badly. But would he really do it at Christmas?

“Three...”

There was just no way Howard would make him stay home alone at Christmas... was there? No, he couldn’t do that. It was just too cruel. Then again, Mark had been rather disobedient all day long. And if Howard really did make him stay home, he’d miss getting to see all of their friends and have everyone fussing over how funny his choice of lifestyle was and everything else. He couldn’t figure out whether or not Howard would really do that to him. Was it worth the risk?

“Four...”

Sit outside in the cold for an hour or be stuck at home alone for Christmas. Mark carefully calculated which one would be worse. The answer was obvious.

“Fi-”

Mark slowly crawled out from beneath the bed before Howard could finish counting. Victoriously, Howard grabbed his collar again, this time yanking him up off the floor completely. Mark whimpered as he was held up by the strap of blue leather around his neck, barely even able to breathe. He didn’t even bother to try and struggle as Howard carried him by his collar back downstairs and out into the back garden. Howard walked across the lawn, setting Mark down beside his doghouse and clipping the chain onto his collar.

“You brought this on yourself.” He said, turning and walking back inside.

When the back door was shut, Mark began barking loudly. Normally he wouldn’t have minded being kept outside, but it was just so damn _cold_. After ten or fifteen minutes of barking, Mark whimpered and crawled into his doghouse, extremely grateful for the warm padding that coated the walls.

True to his word, Howard returned an hour later. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt and gazed sternly down at his pet.

“Have we learned our lesson?” He asked.

Slowly Mark inched out of his doghouse, cautiously licking Howard’s hand. With a smile Howard reached down to pat his head, unhooked his leash, then walked back to the house, gesturing for Mark to follow. He did so eagerly, more than happy to be back in the warmth of their home.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Howard said. “Then you can get dressed to go out. Sound good?”

Mark barked in response, smiling up at his Master happily and completely forgetting the fact that he had just spent an hour in the cold. They walked upstairs and into the bathroom, where Howard began undressing Mark. Undressing him, though, was merely taking off his collar, his hood, the leather mittens binding his hands, his knee pads (crawling around on all fours all day could get painful) and removing his tail. When that was taken care of, Mark practically dove into the tub, making Howard laugh as he turned on the warm water.

“You’re crazy!”

Shaking his head, he grabbed a washcloth and coated it with soap. Gently he began scrubbing Mark down from head to toe, smiling when his precious pet leaned in to his touch. He made sure to clean every inch of flesh, paying special attention to his more _private_ areas, suppressing a laugh when Mark squirmed at the contact. Rinsing the smaller man’s body off, he grabbed the shampoo, squirting some into his hand and massaging it into Mark’s hair. Mark sighed happily as his lover washed him, more than willing to stay where he was. Howard rinsed him off a bit too soon for his liking and began to stand up. Not wanting the moment to end so soon, Mark shook himself, smirking as Howard, still in his good clothes, was soaked.

“Mark, no! Bad dog!” He scolded, smacking Mark’s backside roughly.

Mark whimpered again, looking up at Howard and pouting. Howard tried his best to remain angry; Mark had been testing his patience all day long. But in the end, his lover’s adorable pout won him over.

“Fuck it.” He muttered, tossing his clothes off and slipping into the tub beside Mark.

Mark jumped into his lap, licking his face excitedly. Howard couldn’t hold back his laughter as Mark rubbed himself against him. He gasped as Mark slid below the water and took his cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. Howard moaned, grasping Mark’s hair as he sucked him to full hardness.

“Oh God... g-good boy, Mark... good boy.”

Mark paused for barely a moment to come up for air, then returned to sucking Howard’s dick. He licked along the pulsing vein, flicking his tongue through the slit and tasting the pre-come that spilled out.

“God, Mark... yes! Ah...”

Howard came with a loud moan that echoed through the bathroom. Mark swallowed every drop of his Master’s seed, licking his lips as he returned to the surface. He crawled back into Howard’s lap, settling comfortably and resting his head on his chest. Howard’s heavy panting was the only sound in the room as he began to stroke Mark's hair.

“Good boy... good boy...” He whispered over and over.

Mark was practically glowing with pride.

Over an hour later the two lovers were still lying together in the tub, just enjoying each other’s company. The previously warm water had long since grown cold. They didn’t care, though, for their body heat was more than enough to keep them comfortable. It wasn’t until the shrill cry of the phone pierced through the air that either of them even considered moving. With an annoyed groan Howard shifted, lowering Mark off him and stood. Mark remained where he was as he watched Howard walk out of the bathroom without even bothering to dry himself. Howard rushed down the hall to the phone, snatching it off the table it rested on.

“Hello?” He didn’t bother to hide his annoyance.

“Wow, don’t sound so happy.” Jason’s voice came from the other line.

“We were busy, Jason.” Howard replied.

“I figured that.” Jason said, also sounding annoyed. “You must be pretty fucking busy since you were supposed to be here over an hour ago.”

“Oh shit.” Howard smacked himself in the forehead. “I’m so sorry, I totally forgot!”

“Noticed.”

“Fuck... we’ll be there in twenty minutes, I promise.” Howard said.

“Fine. Bye.”

“Yeah...” Howard hung up and nearly ran back to the bathroom. “Come on, Mark, out of the tub now.” Mark just stared at him, confused at his sudden frantic tone. “We were supposed to pick up Jay an hour ago! Move it!”

Eyes bulging as he too recalled their plans, Mark all but jumped out of the tub, shaking the water off of himself again. Howard quickly dried the both of them off and redressed himself, glad that his clothes had dried during their time in the tub. They returned to the bedroom, and Howard helped Mark to get dressed. He slid into a small, tight pair of black boxer briefs which he only wore when they were going out; he otherwise preferred to stay naked at home. Howard coated the plug of the fake tail with lubricant, carefully sliding it back into Mark’s arse through a small hole in the underwear, helped him back into the knee pads and mittens, slipped his hood back on, then snapped his collar back around his neck, completing the outfit.

“Good. Okay, come on.” Howard said.

Mark waited patiently in the living room as Howard grabbed the presents they were meant to bring, before returning upstairs to get the supplies he needed for Mark, stuffing them into a bag. He set them down on the couch, then went back into the kitchen to grab two more containers of Mark's food.

“Alright, ready to go?” He asked.

He took Mark’s leash and clipped it to his collar, looping it around his arm. He stumbled as he tried to carry everything at once, so Mark grabbed one of the presents; holding its ribbon between his teeth.

“Good boy.” Howard said as he opened the back door of the car, Mark hopping in and curling up on the seat.

* * *

“So, what took you so long?” Jason asked as Howard came to his door.

“Sorry. We lost track of time.” Howard replied, walking into the living room.

Jason smirked, “Were you shagging Mark again?”

“No!” Howard snapped, blushing. “He merely chose to suck me off. Nothing more.”

Jason just laughed at him. Howard punched him in the shoulder, which only made him laugh harder, so he gave up. They walked back to the car, Jason carrying two neatly wrapped packages with him.

“Hi, Markie. Merry Christmas.” He said, sitting down in the front seat.

Mark barked and leaned forward to lick his face. Jason ruffled Mark’s hair and laughed again as Howard started the car. Mark returned to his original position; curled up in a little ball in the back seat. 

“You , right?” Howard asked.

Jason sighed, “I still don’t understand how Gary always manages to convince us to go to his for Christmas. I think he's just too lazy to come to any of our houses.”

“Probably 'cause he has the biggest house - you know what he's like with all his millions! At least we get to spend the night up there, so it doesn’t matter if we get trashed. Cheer up, it's Christmas!”

There was silence for a long time after that. After a few minutes Jason turned on the radio, flipping through the stations endlessly. Mark began to whine, bored, while Howard concentrated on driving. Eventually, Jason settled on some political station, so Mark bit him. 

“Hey! He bit me! Howard, your puppy _bit_ me! Put a muzzle on him; he's biting me! I think my arm’s falling off! Is it bleeding? If I get rabies, I’m gonna chop his balls off, I swear I will!”

Mark began barking at him furiously, trying and failing to make him shut up. Howard gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tried to block them out.

“He’s vicious, fucking vicious! I can’t believe he fucking _bit_ me! Howard! Control your him, or I’m reporting you! He’s going to kill us all!”

Howard, not wanting to hear Jason moan anymore about the barely scraped skin on his arm and wanting to silence Mark’s barking, grabbed a CD labelled “Random Shit” and put it in the player. The music filled the car and everyone settled down.

* * *

“Gary, is that supposed to be a turkey?” Howard asked uneasily.

“Yes.” Gary replied.

“Are you sure?” Jason asked.

“Yes.” Gary repeated.

“I don’t think it is.” Howard said. “It’s more like...”

“Don’t bother.” Robbie said, cutting him off. “We’ve been trying to figure out what it really is for the last hour.”

“It’s a turkey!” Gary shouted angrily.

“An evil turkey.” Jason muttered.

“An evil, mutant turkey.” Howard added.

“Shut up!” Gary snapped. “Who cares what it looks like, it’s edible!”

“You sure?” Robbie asked.

“Yes, I am sure.” Gary said.

“OK then. But... you taste it first, just so we’re positive.” Rob suggested.

Gary sighed, “Fine.”

He picked up a piece of the rather disturbing looking turkey on his fork, stuffing it into his mouth. They all waited anxiously as he chewed, half expecting him to die on the spot.

He swallowed, “It’s fine.”

“You’re just saying that because _you_ cooked it.” Howard stated.

“Then try it yourself.” Gary sighed, ignoring them and eating his meal.

They all looked around at each other for a moment, then cautiously began eating. They found that the turkey only _looked_ evil, and in fact was rather good. Mark looked up from his place on the floor, watching everyone eat. He’d already had his dinner, so he knew that he wouldn’t be receiving any scraps until much later on. He was still hungry, though, and honestly didn’t want to wait. He crawled around the table to sit by Robbie who was, oddly enough, the one most likely to give in and feed him from the table. He rubbed himself against Rob’s leg, whining as softly as he could when the younger man ignored him. He rested his head on his knee, still whining until he got what he wanted. Robbie grabbed a small piece of turkey and brought his hand down so that Mark could eat it.

“So I’d completely forgotten we had to pick Jay up until he called and... Rob, I saw that.” Howard said.

Robbie jumped slightly, “What?”

“You’re spoiling my puppy.”

“Am not. I’m spoilin’ your boyfriend.”

“Who has chosen to be a pup.”

“Christmas?”

“...Fine.”

* * *

When dinner was finished, they moved into the living room to exchange gifts. Gary and Robbie were sharing the sofa, whilst Jason claimed the armchair, and Howard sat on the floor with Mark curled up in his lap. A month before they had all drawn names from a hat to decide who they would be giving a gift to; a sort of Secret Santa game.

“So who goes first?” Jason asked.

“This is stupid. Why didn’t we just buy presents for whoever?” Howard asked.

Gary rolled his eyes, “Because. It’s more fun to get something for the one person whose name you got.”

“This is stupid.” Howard repeated.

“I don’t mind it.” Robbie said. “I got the perfect person.”

“So go first.” Howard muttered.

Robbie shrugged, “Okay,” He got up long enough to hand Howard a fairly small box and sat back down, “Merry Christmas.”

Howard opened the box and carefully removed his gift, bursting into laughter as soon as he saw it. He held it up for everyone to see. It was a simple white coffee mug. Printed on it, was a picture of a giant coffee pot surrounded by people worshipping it. They all laughed.

“It’s absolutely perfect. Thanks, Rob.” Howard laughed.

“You’re welcome you coffee addicted lunatic.” Robbie replied.

“Hey, I'm not the only one addicted to coffee.” Howard replied. “I’m just the only one who admits it.”

“Alright, who’s next?” Robbie asked.

“How ‘bout you, Jay?” Howard suggested.

“Fine.” Jason tossed a box to Robbie. “Merry Christmas.”

Robbie opened it to find a pair of expensive-looking trainers. “Fucking hell, Jay! When did you learn about designer brands? These are ace!” Rob said, smiling.

“Mate, you've been talking about them for the last two months straight! Thought it might shut you up if I finally bought them for you.” Jason joked. “Someone else give something. Why don't you go now, Gaz?”

Gary handed a small bundle of wrapping paper to Howard, “For Mark.”

Mark sat up as Howard unwrapped his present. His eyes lit up at the sight of a black leather-bound notebook with _Mark_ clearly printed on the front cover.

He broke character for just a moment, “Thank you, Gaz.”

Gary smiled and nodded, “You’re welcome.”

“I guess I’ll go then.” Howard said. He got up and handed a box to Gary.

As soon as Gary had it opened, he slammed it shut again. “I... uh...”

Howard suppressed a laugh and Mark giggled.

“What is it?” Jason asked.

“It’s... well, it’s...”

Instead of answering, Gary looked over to Robbie. “I... err... Rob I need your help with something for a minute.”

Gary suddenly stood up, grabbing Robbie’s wrist and yanking him up. He practically ran out of the room, carrying the box under his arm and dragging the other man behind him, nearly pulling Rob’s arm out of its socket.

“What’d you get him, Howard?” Jason asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Oh, nothing. It’s this neat little set thing I found. Just a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs and a riding crop and some really great strawberry lube.”

“Well, they’ll be busy for a while.” Jason stated. “Um... Mark, you're the last one left.”

Mark got up out of his Master’s lap, carrying a small box in his mouth. He crawled over to Jason and dropped it in his lap before returning to Howard. Jason unwrapped it and opened the box, only to find another box inside of it. He opened the second, to find a third. He opened the third, a black winter's coat.

“Thanks! I lost one exactly like this on tour. I needed a new one!” Jason said, smiling.

Mark just grinned and Howard stroked his hair.

“Well, I have a second gift to give. Sort of.” Jason said. He stood, giving his second box to Howard. “This is from Mark. He asked me to help him get it for you.”

“Did he? That’s sweet.” Howard replied.

He carefully unwrapped the box and pried it open. He smiled lovingly as he saw the gift. It was a red rubber heart, about the size of a fist, with a small heart shaped diamond in the centre. It opened, revealing a small message inside; 

_“To Howard Donald,_

_This will always belong to you._

_-Love_

_Mark .”_

“Mark, this is... thank you.” Howard pulled Mark close, kissing him passionately. “I love you. I have a gift for you, too.”

He picked up his second package, opening it for Mark. Mark too smiled, nearly glowing as Howard held out a new collar. It was much thinner than his first collar, and it was pink, coated with diamonds. Instead of a tag, it had a small charm in the shape of a heart with tiny pink stones inside of it.

“I love you.” Mark whispered as Howard strapped the collar on over Mark’s old one.

“God, I'm gonna be sick with all this sappy stuff.” Jason laughed.

“Shut up.” Howard muttered.

Just about ten minutes later, Gary and Robbie returned. Though both looked rather pleased, Robbie was limping slightly, tugging on his sleeves to hide the bruises forming around his wrists. Everyone else couldn’t help but snicker as they sat down.

“Enjoy yourselves?” Howard laughed.

Gary chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before replying, “Shut the fuck up, How.”

* * *

It was past two in the morning by the time they all headed off to bed. Howard stripped Mark down to just his collars, before taking off his own clothes until he was clad in only his boxers.

“I love you.” He said, sitting down on the bed.

He patted the area beside him. Mark smiled and hopped up onto the bed, licking Howard’s face. Howard stroked Mark’s hair, running his hands lovingly down his back.

“Do you need to go out?” He asked.

Mark rubbed himself against his Master, then barked softly. Though strange to most people, years together had taught Howard how to tell each and every bark from the others. To Howard, it was as clear as simple English.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

Again, Mark simply barked, so Howard nodded and stood up. Mark looked at him from his place on the bed; Howard seemed to be lost in thought.

“Sit.” He said.

Mark sat.

“Good boy.” Howard ruffled his hair. “Now stay.” 

Mark didn’t move. Howard left the room, returning almost twenty minutes later. He hadn’t gone anywhere, just walked around the house. He merely wanted to test Mark, as he so often did. He was pleased to find Mark in the exact same position he had left him in earlier. He smiled, closing the door behind him.

“Good boy.” He praised again. “So patient. Show.”

Mark reacted immediately. He buried his face in the sheets, his knees and arms tucked under him, and his arse raised up high in the air. He was simply dripping with vulnerability; just the way Howard liked him.

“That’s my good pup.” He stroked Mark’s exposed arse lovingly.

He slipped a dry finger in, but quickly pulled it back out again. He returned to gently petting the soft skin, his pet completely relaxed. Mark yelped suddenly as Howard’s hand came down hard and fast on his flesh.

“Did you think I forgot about how badly you behaved this morning? Or at dinner?” He asked. “You didn’t honestly think you could just get away with being so disobedient, did you?”

Mark whimpered quietly, trembling beneath his Master’s stern gaze. He buried his face further into the mattress to muffle his cries as Howard struck him again. Again. And again. And again. Tears pricked his eyes as the sound of Howard’s palm connected with Mark’s slowly reddening flesh echoed throughout the room. Mark was just grateful that Howard hadn’t brought their very well used rubber rolled up newspaper.

“That’s it, good boy.” Howard whispered when he was done, rubbing Mark’s arse soothingly. “Taking your punishment so well... I’m proud of you.”

Howard pulled Mark up and kissed him softly, before placing him back down in his original position. He stroked the hot flesh one last time, then stripped his briefs off. He moved so that he was kneeling in front of Mark, his cock standing up proudly.

“Come here, boy.” He said. “I have a treat for you.”

Mark looked up at him, licking his lips slightly at the sight of his Master’s rather large hard on. He moved up, sniffing up Howard’s cock before licking the head softly.

“Suck it.”

The smaller man wrapped his mouth around his lover, his tongue dancing along the vein. He scraped his teeth lightly over the head, smirking as he listened to Howard’s moans of encouragement.

“S-stop.” Howard panted as he felt his orgasm approach; he wanted it to last at least a little bit longer.

Getting off the bed, he searched through their bag for a moment until he found what he was looking for; a bottle of vanilla flavoured lubricant. He moved behind Mark and pulled him up on all fours. He opened the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers, and slid one into Mark’s opening. Howard pushed his finger in and out for a minute, then added a second and continued the motion. Grinning when his lover moaned, Howard pressed his fingers further into Mark’s prostate before slipping a third in. He leaned over, whispering into his ear.

“Do you want it?” He asked.

Mark’s only response was a frantic, lust-filled whine. Howard couldn’t help but chuckle at his desperation. Mark whimpered as Howard pulled his fingers out, but quickly reminded himself of the pleasure that he would be feeling shortly.

“Are you ready?”

Mark lifted his arse up further and inched his legs apart in response. Barely seconds later he could feel Howard’s hard dick against him, pressing in torturously slow. His breathing was heavy as the hardened prick rubbed against his muscles, stretching him even further. Mark moaned loudly when Howard was finally sheathed fully within him.

“God, Mark, you’re so fucking tight.” Howard whispered. “So good...”

He gripped Mark’s waist tightly as he pulled out, slamming back into him hard. Mark could barely breathe as Howard plowed into him, his own hard member spilling pre-come. He wanted desperately to reach down and touch himself, but he knew that wasn’t allowed. He could feel Howard’s dick pounding hard into his sweet spot, making him see white and driving him crazy with need. Howard’s hands held his hips tighter, bruising as he fucked his lover.

“Mark... Mark... fuck!”

Howard called out his lover’s name over and over again so loudly that somewhere in the back of his mind he worried that everyone else would hear him. It didn’t seem to bother Mark, though, as he howled out loudly in release. Feeling the muscles tighten around his throbbing length, Howard knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. He came hard, crying out loudly.

Ten minutes later, the two lovers were lying, tangled in each other’s arms, sweat soaked and panting. Everything was perfect; absolutely perfect. Neither of them could have asked for a better Christmas.

“I love you.” Howard whispered.

“I love you too.” Mark panted.

They kissed softly, savouring the feel of their lips touching. After a long while, Howard reached over and grabbed the blanket and draped it over them. Mark snuggled against him as they shared a long, content silence.

Mark broke it, “Howard?”

“Yes, love?”

“Can we adopt a puppy? A real one for me to play with?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?” Mark looked up at him with big, pleading eyes.

What he didn’t know, was that his lover had already beaten him to it. In a pet shop in town, a five-month-old black lab was waiting for them to pick her up.

“No.” Howard said.


End file.
